Whats Left
by failure
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke: He disrespected the gods, and was banished to a castle. Hyuuga Hinata: The Bride chosen for him. Can these two ever find love together? SasuHina
1. Legends

It was time again. Fifteen years had passed and now it was time once again to choose a bride for him. Uchiha Sasuke, the immortal protector of our village- Konoha.

Legend has it that Uchiha Sasuke was a great shinobi and had won many battles for the sake of Konoha. But eventually he became arrogant and reckless. So just to prove his strength he went and slaughtered all that dared question any of his abilities or sincerity. Eventually he ended up killing more one hundred villagers.

This infuriated the gods! How dare he kill there followers for no good reason?

So the banished him to a castle on the highest and steepest cliff on the edge of the great forest that surrounded Konoha. He was also granted immortality so that he could not rid himself of the curse.

But the villagers argued with the gods that who would protect them now since he had killed most of their shinobi?

So the gods also granted the power to cast off evil from the village at the price the village provide him with a bride every fifteen years from amongst their own daughters.

This upset the villagers, why would they have to give up one of their daughters when it was Sasuke whom had enraged the gods?

This act of greed angered the gods further more, how dare the villagers be so selfish?

Now the daughter that was picked by the village had to be a pure virgin, educated and skilled as a shinobi. She also must be trained as a housewife and have proper etiquette skills. Also she must have at least the basic amount of religious knowledge.

She must be from moderately pretty to stunning and of twenty years of age.

If the daughter did not meet the required standards the village would be swallowed by the ground.

But there was a twist that the gods put in that the villagers did not know of. If Uchiha Sasuke feel in love with the bride and she loved him back as well, then the curse would be broken and he would no longer be immortal but still have a normal human lifespan until he died. But so far this had not happened.

Now that it was time again village's Hokage and the top four jounin were listing candidates for the bride. So far their list only consisted of seven names that they thought would pretty much be qualified.

Haruno Sakura

Yamanaka Ino

Katsumoto Usagi

Mori Rin

Sabaku Temari

Liu TenTen

Hyuuga Hinata

Hopefully it wouldn't be too hard picking the girl.


	2. Tests

Chapter 2

Now to narrow the list down to one, the jounin would go and talk to the villagers and see if any of the women had done anything to tarnish their reputation.

After that the women left would be called and be given tasks or test regarding the requirements. Whichever lady did the best on everything would be sent off to the castle.

If the bride from the last time was still alive she would be sent back. So far though, this had not happened. Hopefully the previous wife had survived.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"So far only three women have passed Hokage-sama," Kakshi one of the jounin reported. "Only Haruno Sakura, Mori Rin and Hyuuga Hinata have done nothing wrong, indecent or are in a relationship."

A beautiful blonde that had been staring out the window that revealed Konoha turned around and frowned.

"Why have four been eliminated?"

Before Kakashi could reply another jounin in a ridiculous looking green jumpsuit answered.

"Katsumoto is rumoured to act very sluttish to the older men of the village! Tsunade-sama she has been called a gold-digger!"

"Shut up Gai!" A red-eyed brunette- Kurenai exclaimed. "Gomenasai Hokage-sama he had too much dango at lunch today." She paused, "but it is true Usagi has been known to act very suggestive towards older men. We also discovered that Liu TenTen has been betrothed to Hyuuga Neji. Yamanko Ino is dating Nara Shikamaru."

"What about Sabaku Temari? Asuma."

The man sitting on the only couch in the room smoking a cigarette answered with a grunt and stood up.

"Her brother says she can't ever boil water properly without setting something on fire."

Tsunade seemed in great thought; finally she looked at the four jounin and nodded.

"Good job, I think those are pretty valid reasons"

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are we going to do now?" Kurenai asked.

"We are going to bring the three girls here and make them do some tests, on etiquette and housewives skills, then test her on common education (ex. Arithmetic, language, science, history etc.) and religion. After all the indoor tests are done we'll do the shinobi skills test outside. If there is still more than one left we'll do it by who is prettier." Tsunade paused, "Wait! Are you sure they're all twenty years of age and pure virgins?"

"They are all twenty years of age, Hokage-sama, right at the prime of their youth!" Gai bellowed and then flashed a sparkly smile.

"Shut up Gai! We can also have a medic examine the girls before the test so we won't waste much time on them if the girl is not." Kurenai answered.

"Don't bother getting a medic I'll do it. Shizune!" Tsunade called.

A woman holding a small pig suddenly appeared.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?"

"Go take Ton and find Haruno Sakura, Mori Rin and Hyuuga Hinata. Once you have them all here I'll explain why I need them, go"

"Hai," and with a puff of smoke she was gone.

Tsunade then turned to the four jounin and told them to follow her as she left the room and started walking down the stairs to the basement. She stopped at a door labelled 'Restricted Files'.

"Gai, you find the shibobi test files and then get the items listed there, the go to my office. Kurenai you get the education and religion test and get the books, pencils, papers and stationary needed and report back to my office. Asuma get the house skills and etiquette filles while Kakasi you go to the hospital and ask the head nurse there for the 'Pink' box say Tsunade-sama requested it. Then report back to my office both of you, it better not take more than twenty five minutes." And with that she spun on her heel and left.

'Fuck I need sake' Tsunade thought clutching her head, then promptly fell asleep with her head on her desk.

There was a knock on her door about fifteen minutes later.

"Come in!" She called.

Asuma opened and held the door open so Kurenai, Gai, Kakashi, Shizune and three young women could enter.

The first girl had bubblegum pink hair and sea foam green eyes, a curvy tall body, Sakura.

The second one had brown hair and a rather chubby but cute features, Rin.

The last one seemed the most shy of the three but the most graceful and soft mannered. She had midnight blue hair that reached mid-back and a very nice slender yet slightly curvy body, Hinata.

'Her eyes are her nicest feature' Tsunade decided as she gave each girl a look through. Her eyes were a soft pale lavender colour and were framed by thick full dark lashes. 'Very nice'

'Well let's get started then'

"Do you ladies know why you are her today?" They all had blank of confused looks on their faces.

"Hm… I guess not. Okay you three are candidates for being the bride we send up to Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade stared hard at them, "firstly you have no choice as to whether not you are going. You will be tested on a few categories and don't bother doing badly on them purposely, because if you do and the wrong girl is sent up the village will be swallowed by the ground. We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we? Any questions so far?"

"What are the tests on? When will the chosen one be leaving? Will our families be told? How will we get there?" The boldest one of the three, Sakura asked.

"The tests are on education, religion, etiquette, house skills, shinobi skills and your physical body. The girl will be leaving in three days. Your familie will not be informed unless you are chosen. You would get to the castle on a boat that goes upstream only when the bride is chosen and it leads you straight to the castle. Anything else?" Tsunade answered without missing a beat. "Okay then lets get cracking, first test, your physical body, Kakashi the box please?"


	3. Someone

Someone was coming.

He could feel it.

'I guess it's finally time, another woman, and another death.' He smirked 'About damn time.'

Though the dark haired man showed no expression but the slight lifting of his lips, inside he was slightly amused.

'Hmm… I wonder what this one will be like.' He moved gracefully to the window and drew the curtain, it was dusk. 'Ch, what do I care? As long as she doesn't talk a lot, then I'd have to kill her. That'd be… a shame, no an inconvenience. '

Suddenly his expression was blank and he abruptly turned around and strode down a flight of stairs and down a luxuriously adorned hall. He kept walking until he reached a set of large, intricately designed doors.

Knock, knock.

'So, she's finally here.' He thought with one final smirk before his expression turned blank once again.

Hinata's POV

I was so nervous that I could hardly speak. I still could not believe that I had been picked to go up and be his… his bride. I had thought surely Sakura would be the one going up but, as it had turned out she wasn't able to cook or clean as well as me and my shinobi skills were stronger than hers. Rin had been eliminated because she her genjutsu skills were horrid.

As soon as I had been chosen because of my abilities I was bathed then sent to the hokage's tower where they had readied a room for me. I slept there and had breakfast there as well. I literally had no contact with the world for those few hours, and usually that would not have bothered me. But I realized that I probably would not be able to say goodbye to any of my loved ones. I had never felt more alone. Around four pm they dressed me in a white kimono and then sent me on my way up the stream on a small boat with none of my belongings apparently I would be provided for up there. I felt both happiness and sadness when I was leaving, for I was able to say goodbye to my loved ones but I was still leaving.

'I should be happy shouldn't I?' I smiled grimly. 'I have finally proven that I am stronger than most people believed I was. So why do I feel as if this is all a sick game and I'm the one that's losing?

I stared up at the large doors in front of me and took a deep breath.

'It's now or never.'

Knock, knock.

I held my breath anticipating the worst. After a moment the doors opened to reveal…darkness. As I stared into the black abyss I felt an overwhelming feel of dread.

'There's nothing I can do to stop it. So I might as well go in.' I thought with a bout of courage.

"Hello?" I questioned as I stepped into my new home.

"Hello? Hello? Hello?" My own voice teased me in an echo.

Slam!

My hand flew up to my mouth stifling my gasp at the sudden noise.

I slowly turned around and looked at the large doors.

It felt as if they were mocking me. I could almost hear them say: "You'll never be able to leave now."

"Hello? I-is anyone there?" I glanced around, my eyes slowly adjusting to the dark.

Again I was surprised when flames erupted in torches located near the ceilings, illuminating the room.

"So, you've finally arrived." A deep masculine voice stated, sending shivers down my spine.

I turned to face where the voice was coming from. My eyes widened at the sight before me. A very handsome man that seemed to be around twenty-eight years of age was standing in front of a doorway. He was dressed in a pair of loose black cotton trousers and a navy blue full sleeved, slightly tight shirt, with an Uchiha emblem on the bottom corner of his upper garment. His black hair fell around his neck ending just before it touched his shoulders. His eyes were dark and moody as he slowly took in my appearance. He was tall and had a broad chest that tapered down to a narrow waist. He had long legs and strong arms. He had a strong jaw and regal facial bones. His eyebrows arched perfectly over his eyes and his lips were slightly reddened and kissa-.

I cut myself off, before my train off thought before I could continue. I blushed because of my previous thoughts and because I realized that I was being quiet rude by blatantly staring and not introducing myself.

"K-konichiwa, my, my name is Hyuuga Hinata. I-I was sent from the v-village to, to-."

"To be my new bride I know. Why else would anyone come up here?" His voice was hypnotizing. He gave my looks a run down once more. "As you know, I'm Uchiha Sasuke your new husband." It sounded as if he was mocking me.

With that he turned around and stalked down the hallway, not knowing what else to do, I quickly went after him. We walked for about another minute or two before we stopped in front of a set of doors. He opened them and motioned for me to follow him in.

It was a kitchen. There was a hearth on the far side with a cauldron hanging above where a fire should be. In the center of the room was a cooking island and on the left was a counter with dishes and pots neatly piled on top. To the right was another set of doors.

"Those doors lead to the dining room. I want my meals served there. I expect you to cook and serve my meals. Diner is a semi-formal occasion. I expect my breakfast at 8:30 sharp, lunch at 12:30 and diner at 7:15. I will not tolerate delay. Understood?"

"H-hai."

He led the way up a flight of steps then down a long corridor. He stopped at a pair of mahogany doors.

"This is where we will sleep. There is a wardrobe filled with clothes. They are yours. On the dresser there is jewellery, which is yours as well. I expect dinner tonight and you will be eating with me. Change then, go." Sasuke turned and left.

'So this is my new life? I am to be a maid and a cook?' I thought slightly relieved. 'I had been expecting the very worse. As usual' I gave out a shaky chuckle. 'I might just survive this.'


	4. Scent

'She's pretty.' Sasuke thought. He had just met his 'wife' and was pleased. 'She seems a bit too nervous, which could prove to be a problem later on. But for now, she'll do.'

Sasuke strode down the long cold hallways until he reached his dojo. Sasuke stripped down to his pants and made three replicas of himself and started to train.

Two hours later…

After such rigorous training Sasuke had built up quite an appetite. Even though he'd deny it, he was also eager to see what was for dinner. Sasuke already expected exceptional culinary skills, because it was part of the criteria, but since his last 'wife' had passed I hadn't had a he good meal. No matter how much of a genius he was, the Uchiha could not cook.

Sasuke went to the hot springs that were located in the back of the manor and stripped of his remaining garments. He sank into the water and relaxed his sore muscles. He didn't linger in there too long and after he had finished bathing he dried off and left. Since Sasuke had no modesty what-so-ever he went to his room naked, not willing to wear dirty apparel. Thankfully for Hinata she had already changed and was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner when Sasuke had entered.

'It smells different in here…' Sasuke pondered as he changed. 'Like lavender and rain. I like it.' He decided after a moment's consideration. After he finished changing he went to the dining room for his dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

As soon as Sasuke left Hinata set of to work. She decided she would cook first then clean up and then change. Hinata started by making miso soup then to cut vegetables with precision and skill for the gyoza and prepared the meat. Hinata also prepared the meat for domburi. She had nearly finished everything but the gyoza when she burned her right index finger. She ran it under cold water and finally let herself think about how she felt.

'I don't mind cooking, cleaning or any chores. They can be quite relaxing and pleasant. But, what if he wants me to do other things? Things other wives do? What if he expects sexual things?' Hinata suddenly thought in horror. 'What then?' Hinata took a few calming breathes, 'I'll just have to endure them. Take them in stride. I can do this!' She pumped herself up mentally and finished up her cooking.

She then went to their room and changed into a light blue kimono and she braided her hair back. Once she was done she went to the dining room to set up the food. She set the table and placed the gyoza, miso soup, domburi and tsukemono down, also there was soy sauce, sake and water. Just as she had finished arranging everything Sasuke walked into the room and sat down.

"Konichiwa," quickly Hinata greeted him with a bow and made her way to her spot. Sasuke first just looked at the food, no expression on his handsome face. He the looked at Hinata for a minute then gave a slight nod.

Hinata took that as a signal to serve the food. As Sasuke at the food there seemed to be nothing wrong with the food and Hinata gave out a relieved sigh in her mind. She started to at and began to dread what might happen after dinner in bed.

* * *

I know this is short and I dont update regulary or frequently and I'm a horrible person and etc...etc... Sorry but I'm starting to get back in thw whole mood again and... I'll hopefully update more often. 


	5. Blush

She was blushing.

Sasuke noticed that Hinata was blushing as she quietly ate her meal. This new information both surprised Sasuke and made him curious.

Why was she blushing?

He had yet to do anything he thought was embarrassing or awkward to her. Sasuke chewed thoughtfully on his gyoza. Maybe it was her quirk. He had had his fair share of wives that had odd quirks. He had had one wife that would start to hiccup every time he talked her, she had proved to be very annoying and after a mere three days he had had to dispose of her. He had also had one wife that literally thrown herself at Sasuke the moment she had entered his manor. She had claimed that she had waited all of her life to make love and she was done with waiting. Sasuke had kept her around for a while until she had started to 'love' him. Everyone knew Sasuke couldn't love, he was sure it was a well known fact.

Hinata quickly glance up at Sasuke then looked back down at her meal. Her blush became even more prominent and Sasuke grew even more curious. What was she thinking about? A sudden thought made Sasuke smirk.

'I wonder if her blush ends at her neck or continues lower…' With a gleam in his eye Sasuke quickly put his chopsticks down and stood up. 'I'll just have to find out.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you finished eating?" Sasuke's sudden question startled Hinata as she quickly glanced up. He was looking over her and suddenly, the room felt too small.

"H-hai." Hinata answered as she stood up.

"Leave this; you can clean it up tomorrow. Go upstairs to your room and get ready for bed." Sasuke told her and left the room.

'Get ready for bed? What does getting ready entail? Does he want anything in bed…? Stop! Hinata, you'll just have to cross that bridge when you get there.' She mentally scolded herself. Hinata bit her lip as she set off to her room.

She had just finished changing into her navy blue nemaki and was in the process of braiding her hair when she heard Sasuke enter the room. She slowly turned to see him blow out all the candles in the room except for a few near the bed. Sasuke turned around to look at her and smirked at her as he started to undress.

'What is he doing?!' Hinata quickly looked away, blushing furiously as she bit her lips.

Suddenly Hinata felt a slightly chilled hand slid onto her neck and slowly push down the side of her robe. The hand caressed her bare neck and shoulder, even as she shied away slightly. She then felt another hand do the same to her other shoulder. The pair of hands slowly pushed her robe down so skin was exposed down to below her collarbones. She looked over her shoulder slightly only to see Sasuke's eyes intently look down at her. She lowered her eyes and ducked her head, and felt a Sasuke's lips kiss the side of her neck. She shivered at the contact. The hands got bolder as they slipped the robe even lower…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her skin felt soft and warm to his touch. Sasuke was very pleased to find out that her blush did indeed continue below her neck. He had waited a long time for the pleasure of being with a woman again and he decided to take his time and prolong their mating. As he kissed her skin, he inhaled her fragrance, lavender and rain, the scent was quickly becoming addictive. He lowered the robe until it met with a slight resistance; the robe's ties prevented Sasuke's exploration. To remedy the problem, he swept Hinata off her feet as he carried her to the bed.

He laid her on the center then dextrously undid all of the ties. The more creamy supple skin was revealed the more aroused Sasuke grew. He looked at Hinata's face to see her blush and a look of slight panic. He decided that despite the panic he wanted to taste her luscious lips. When he covered her lips with her own he felt her entire body tense. That displeased Sasuke, he understood she was a virgin but he knew that he had had enough practice to know he was an amazing kisser.

He moved his lips over hers, brushing them against each other. He licked the seam of her lips then smoothly entered her mouth. He sucked gently at her mouth while he slowly caressed her body from her hip bone to the underside of her breasts. As he continued to kiss her he saw her eyes lose their panic then flutter closed. He finally released her mouth and kissed a trail of hot kisses from her jaw-line down to her neck and then start to suck on her pulse point. He heard his wife moan slightly as he swirled his tongue on around her pulse.

He raised his head and smirked. Her lips her thoroughly kissed and parted, there was a blush on her cheeks and her eyes were shut closed. She was breathing heavier than usual and her robe was open to really her nearly naked body.

'Nearly naked isn't naked enough.' Sasuke decided as he started to take off her undergarments. Hinata opened her eyes and looked like she was about to protest when Sasuke gave her another drugging kiss, her body became limp and pliant once again. He quickly shed all of her clothing and then turned his attentions to her succulent breasts. They were perfectly rounded and firm. There were twin coral pink peaks and Sasuke's mouth watered as he dipped his head to have a taste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata gave a cry and arched her back as she felt the hot cavern of his mouth at her nipple and she was torn between pulling away and begging for more. She wasn't exactly sure what she meant when she wanted more but there was a warmth pooling in her lower belly and an unfamiliar ache between her legs. Sasuke switched hew administrations to her other breast and Hinata lost her train of thought. When he finally pulled away, she was panting for breathe and could not be able to string together a simple sentence. She looked to see Sasuke settle in between her legs as he bent her knees and then wrapped her legs around his waist. He gave her a bruising kiss on the mouth before he lifted her hips and…

(A/N) No, I am not dead. Just suffering from massive writers block and a complete lack of enthusiasm. Thank you to all the people that reviewed and I apologize immensely for the outrageously long wait. I'm getting more ideas now and the words are starting to flow again.


	6. Sleep

He gave her a bruising kiss on the mouth before he lifted her hips, but stopped before entering her. He decided to take off the rest of his clothing before taking her. As he stripped, he took a moment to look at his wife. Her eyes were slightly glazed and her mouth red and swollen from his kisses, her hair deliciously mussed, and her skin prettily flushed.

'I am good' Sasuke smirked to himself.

He brushed his knuckles across one of her nipples, and Hinata arched with a sultry groan. His manhood was starting to weep with anticipation, and he decided not to prolong their mating any longer. He slid his hands from her ankles to thigh before he opened and spread her legs apart, and with a kiss on the lips, he slowly thrust his staff into her hot cavern. Hinata tensed up against him and gave out a small cry.

"Sh…Relax, it'll be better in a second" Sasuke said as he groaned into her neck.

She was so tight and hot, he thought he was going to explode. It was killing him to hold still, and after a minute he drew out and thrust in.

* * *

Hinata thought she was going to die; she hurt down there so badly, she was sure he tore something. Hinata wasn't naïve, she knew it was supposed to hurt, but she didn't think it would hurt this much! Curiously though, after the third thrust in, the hot, achy sensation came back, and her hips involuntary rose to meet him. They soon had a steady tempo going, and she felt as if she was going to die, but this time, from the pleasure.

* * *

She bit at her lips, in meagre efforts to hold back her moans. Her hands gripped his hips, and an animalistic urge to mate with his woman rose within Sasuke and he quickened his tempo. Bending down to suckle at her breast, he felt her tensing around him, her body became taut, and with a keening moan, he felt her come around him. Just as her climax started, he felt the familiar tightening in his balls as he came simultaneously with her. As her insides milked him, he collapsed on top of her, and nuzzled her neck. With one last shudder, he got up and got a damp cloth and cleaned both of them off, and then he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

* * *

Hinata had never felt anything as glorious in her life. Her body had never been so sated and relaxed, and so wonderfully _used_; the warmth and satisfaction, she had just achieved, erased much of the fear she had in being married to her husband. He had tried to sooth as he took her, and he was very gentle with her; surely, this meant he wasn't so bad.

'I guess time will tell…' Hinata contemplated as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

He was insatiable. He had already woken up twice that very night, reaching for her, in a haze of lust, her body warm and ready for him each time. He knew she was going to be sore the next morning, but Sasuke couldn't find it in himself to care. Every time he took her she came, so she really couldn't complain.

With all his other brides, Sasuke never stayed around to cuddle or sleep in, but for some odd reason, he felt the urge to stay in bed past dawn, (his usual wake-up time) and sleep some more. Sasuke normally had trouble sleeping, so he decided to make the best of the situation, and slumber. Once again he wrapped his arms around Hinata, and spooned her from behind as he dozed to sleep.

* * *

The sun slowly coaxed Hinata awake, and in bed she lay, feeling warm and safe. She took a deep breathe and noticed a very appealing musky and masculine scent.

'Mmm…s'good…' Hinata thought as she slowly turned towards the place the scent most emanated from, her sleep addled brain hadn't yet comprehended that the scent came from her husband.

Hinata buried her face into a warm crevice and started to take a deep breath when her mind started to work and she apprehended she was _in bed with someone._

She sat up with a gasp and looked down to see Sasuke smirk at her with a strange gleam in his eyes.

* * *

Sasuke was wholly enjoying the sight before him right now. Hinata had quickly sat up, but forgotten she was naked underneath, so he got a tantalizing sight of her flesh in the morning sun. Her hair was sticking up at some parts and her eyes still sleepy. She looked quite bewildered with him, and Sasuke decided to have some fun with her. He reached up and caressed her side; he was very pleased when she shivered and her nipples pebbled. She quickly pulled up the sheet and tried to get out of bed, but he held her down.

"Stay." He commanded her.

"I- I have to pre-prepare breakfast." Hinata stammered.

Sasuke contemplated this, he was still hungry, and he figured he could have fun with her after breakfast, so he let her go. He gave out a slight groan of satisfaction when his body popped and cracked as he stretched in bed. Watching Hinata leave, he decided to go soak in the hot-water spring as she made breakfast.

* * *

Preparing breakfast was usually very easy for Hinata on most days; however, today was not most days. After consummating her marriage with her husband, she couldn't concentrate at all, and in a moment of turmoil she had spilled a fair amount of water on the floor. The table was already set, and the food ready to be served, Hinata had washed the dishes and was about to prepare tea, when the pot tipped over and the water had fallen to the floor. With a sigh Hinata kneeled on the floor and began to soak up the water with a sponge. Unfortunately she had gotten the hem of her kimono wet, so she decided to take a quick bath before she served breakfast. Glancing at the sun she guessed she still had a good half-an-hour before Sasuke would come.

Gathering the things that she needed, she went in search of a bathroom. After a few minutes of searching she stumbled upon a hot-water spring, delighted, she looked to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one, she quickly stripped and sank into the water. With a content moan, Hinata sat and started to quickly clean herself. She was a little sore from last night, and just thinking about it brought a blush to her face. The spring was the perfect place to melt away her aches and pains, she finished cleaning herself, and was starting to doze when she felt a pair of large hands grip her hips from behind.

* * *

**A/N** Dead? Me? Not quite yet, I'm honestly just lazy, but I've made a new years resolution to update at least twice a month. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, and sorry for any grammatical errors.

_**HAPPY NEW YEARS FOLKS, AND I HOPE YOU HAD FUN DURING YOUR HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!**_


	7. Nerves

Hinata was nervous.

She wasn't accustomed to the...intimacy she and her husband had shared. It was a very normal and natural thing that occurred between husband and wife, but she never thought she would be participating-willing to participate- in something so..._primal._

It was silly of course; it had just been a few short hours since she and Sasuke had...

Made love?

They weren't in love, so what was it that they had done?

They hadn't necessarily slept together (there was very little sleeping except for after the act).

Copulating sounded, sterile and cold, something cats or dogs would do, not newlyweds.

Sasuke nipped at her nape, drawing a hitched breath from her, and then she felt him slowly nudge her legs apart.

There was a slight stroke of his knee between her legs as she felt him shift himself behind her.

Her mind went blank, her eyes glazed over. His hands gripped her hips, brought her closer.

Hinata looked over her shoulder, shyly looking up under her lashes to see him seat himself backwards, his back supported by the edge of the pool.

He had a lazy smirk on his face as he pulled her down, her legs on either side of him. He adjusted her so she hovered over his length; with each breath her core slightly caressed him.

"Breakfast looks delicious." He said as he slowly rocked up, brushing, touching, _teasing_ her.

The sensation of her centre slickening over the head made her whimper.

He slowly filled her; Hinata fancied herself covering him like sweet molasses, her own wetness coated him like the sticky syrup.

It felt like eternity had passed before her descent ended.

Once fully seated, Sasuke buried his hand in her hair and tugged her gently back. Hinata rested against Sasuke, her head tossed back, long indigo locks curling and cascading over his shoulder. Her throat was exposed to him, like an act of submission. He took advantage of the position; he nibbled down the column of her throat. Her body arched, a moan vibrated through her, and he began to move. He guided her up and down at first, but she quickly took over, her body was taut like a bow, her back still arching over as she set the quick pace.

His hands glided up her sides and cupped her breasts, plucking and playing with the pebbled buds.

She strove faster towards completion, straightening as she felt herself nearly coming, but he suddenly stopped her, his hands firmly planted on her hips keeping her in place.

"Eager are we?" He kissed her ear, buried his face into her hair, and inhaled lavender and rain.

Hinata suddenly realized what kind of position she was in. Here she was, naked, in broad daylight, dripping wet, intimately filled by a man she had known for less than a day.

Despite the throbbing and thrumming of her body, still connected to Sasuke in the most carnal way, she tensed.

Slowly she straightened, her back ramrod straight, hands clenched at her sides, waiting.

_This was so _inappropriate! Her mind shrieked.

He pulled her up, and turned her to face him.

Hinata kept her eyes averted, a blush blazing at her cheeks.

She waited.

And waited.

She waited, until she felt like her entire body was ablaze with a blush, her wet hair covering her left breast, its twin felt horribly exposed. Hinata thought she would pass out from the sheer embarrassment and knowledge that her husband was staring at her naked body in the bright morning sun.


End file.
